Non-volatile memory (NVM) circuits have achieved widespread adoptions for code and data storage applications. Programming the memory cells to a program state involves, for example, injecting hot electrons into the gate dielectric of the floating or select gate of the memory cell to increase the threshold voltage. Erasing the memory involves, for example, Fowler-Nordheim (FN) tunneling which tunnels electrons to the control gate to lower the threshold voltage of the memory cell.
An important aspect of NVM circuits is their performance and reliability, which includes endurance (number of programming or write/erase cycles) and data retention after write/erase cycling. Within the industry, the performance of NVM technology has been characterized extensively. Generally, the NVM circuits should be able to endure over 100 thousand to 1 million programming cycles with data retention exceeding 20 years, even at extreme ambient temperatures.
The present disclosure is directed to a memory cell with improved performance and reliability.